


Nothing You Say

by Lunarflare14



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Forgiveness, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Say

You watch Dean. You have since you were pretty much born. Dean watches you too. He keeps you safe, like a big brother should. 

You’ve watched Dean suffer, fight, sing, laugh, cry, struggle, succeed and die (hundreds of times in different, terrible ways). You can practically read Dean’s thoughts. You’re an expert on Dean- could probably write a whole book on the guy. Perhaps you can’t emulate him like you should. There are some bits of Dean you would rather not have, though. 

So, you see Dean across this circle of fire and know that Dean is not okay.

And for once you don’t know what to do.

Castiel let him down. Let him down in the worst way and you don’t think Dean can forgive him.

That scares you.

Dean forgave you for starting the Apocalypse and he forgave you eventually. Dean, under all the bravado, is loving and forgiving. He could forgive you, and your father; he was probably even starting to forgive god.

Dean is not okay.

_Nothing you say will make this better._


End file.
